Bromacia
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Bromacia is a prospering nation, currently ruled by Rudolph Heiderich. The nation of Bromacia is governmental member of Monos Archein. Rudolph Heiderich besides being Bromacia's King is Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs for Monos Archein. Nation Information Bromacia is a growing, developing, and established nation at 126 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Bromacia work diligently to produce Uranium and Lead as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Bromacia is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Bromacia to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Bromacia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Bromacia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Bromacia will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Bromacia's History The First Nation, Burma Bromacia, or as it was known earlier as Burma, was founded by Boris Heiderich, at the age of thirty-seven. Most of the citizens of Burma, were immigrants and descendants of Germans, Americans, and Russians, trying to escape the Great War I that ravaged planet Bob. Boris established a Monarchy, for he knew that for a monarchy to actually work, the ruler and the people had to work together, instead of squabbling as Senators and House Representatives in a Democracy or Republic. He also established a council of three, to advise him and inform him of important issues of his nation, and to represent the three nationalities in his nation. This council of three was originally composed of Rebecca Stewart, Vu Mann, and Vladimir Yaroslav I. But as the years passed and people from other countries and nations migrated to Burma, the council of three became 'The Council'. Shortly thereafter the founding of Burma, Boris was plagued by messages of alliances, the same alliances he and his people were trying to stay far away from. He politely rejected every single letter sent by the alliances, and remained sovereign and neutral to the conflicts of Bob. The Death and Resurrection of a Nation A few years later, Boris Heiderich became ill and died of Systemic lupus erythematosus, most commonly known as lupus. Shortly thereafter, his eldest son, Adolfus became the new king of Burma. And with his ascension to the throne, came a twisted and cruel king. Adolfus, having won over the military branch of Burma throughout the years as its faithful General, ruled with an iron fist. Cancelling every trade treaty except for a select few, this provided him with the security of never being dethroned. Adolfus also worked with The Council; for when his father was at his death bed, he raised the power of The Council, therefore gaining him power and favors within it. After ruling for only a year and a half, Adolfus Heiderich was assassinated by a man whose codename was Revolver Spider, under the orders of Adolfus' half-brother, Rudolph. After gaining the throne, he sentenced the majority of Burma's military to be executed by firing squad, on the charges of letting the people of Burma suffer under a tyrant, regardless of Adolfus being king. Rudolph then had all members of The Council arrested and thrown into one of Burma's major prisons, and ordered the closure of the prison while leaving The Council to rot. He then ordered a national migration to a new land, far away from the horrors and ruins of Burma's past, in order to build again. All of Burma's citizens agreed to this migration, as all of Burma had buildings and ruins that haunted them of Adolfus' tyrannical reign. The New Nation, Bromacia Shortly after the national migration, Rudolph Heiderich declared the founding of their new nation, Bromacia, and established a monarchial government. He calmed the citizens of Bromacia, that after he had accomplished everything he had to do for their nation and on his death that the position of King would go by vote. In other words, after the death of King Rudolph, the government would become a democratic monarchy, with several positions being voted on by the people. Only a few hours had passed before Rudolph was swarmed with letters of membership from every alliance, sanctioned and un-sanctioned. Out of all the letters, a simple brown letter from an alliance called Monos Archein caught his interest. Rudolph politely dismissed the rest of the letters, and sent an ambassador to the Monos Archein headquarters, intent on joining this up-and-coming Maroon alliance. He later received a call from his ambassador, stating that he was currently in a probation period or as they called it, a 'student in an Academy.' First Touch of War A week had only passed before a report came to Rudolph. A nation by the name of Smell the Glove ruled by a man known as Sludgebeast, had sent part of its military to rampage across their new land. Shortly, Rudolph received a declaration of war from Sludgebeast, stating "Proximity Effect" in the letter. Multiple citizens swear that they heard hysterical laughter coming from Capitol Hill's Mansion, during the time the letter was delivered. Shortly after the declaration of war, Rudolph was sent foreign aid and soldiers in order to fully fight against Sludgebeast's forces. Rudolph was able to push the forces of Sludgebeast out of his nation and started a strong offensive against him, with the backing of Monos Archein behind him. Rudolph was able to overcome Sludgebeast and destroy his nation, left with only a small amount of Infrastructure and Land. Full Induction into Monos Archein During both wars; otherwise known as the Phoenix Wars by the populace, the nation of Bromacia passed through a period of learning and growing all the while in constant warfare against Sludgebeast. It was in this period that Monos Archein allowed the nation of Bromacia full membership status. Afterwards, after a period of relative peace, Rudolph saw the chance of becoming an important member of Monos Archein. After doing certain tasks and meeting certain requirements, the Minister of Internal Affairs, Lord Derfel, granted him the position of Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs. Government The government of Bromacia is set into a monarchy, with all the power belonging to King Rudolph. He is advised by only three advisors, who are known as the 'Philosopher's Committee', these positions are given to the very best of Feral Academy in Fera. The Philosopher's Committee: Bernard Paugh Maria Gonzales Elizabeth Hood Below the 'Philosopher's Committee', are several ministries, whose Minister report only to the King. Ministry of Education, headed by Dr. Bruno Mann Ministry of Foreign Affairs, headed by Stefani Smith Ministry of Internal Affairs, headed by Derfel Tiberius Ministry of Trade & Commerce, headed by Severius Taylor Ministry of Defense and War, headed by General James Hood Ministry of Healthcare and Social Welfare, headed by Dr. Trisha Rambharose Ministry of Science, headed by Dr. Michio Kurashiki The nation of Bromacia is divided into nine divisions, which nine 'Lords' govern. These Lords do not have any governmental power, as they're only overseeing the section they are ordered to, they do receive pay for their work, and only report to King. Under them, are the chancellors. Chancellors oversee the small sub-divisions of Bromacia, and under them are civil servants. Economy The nation of Bromacia has an abundance of Lead ore and rich Uranium, which is produced by the hard-working citizens. It also has several trade treaties with numerous partners, which allows it to obtain Aluminum, Coal, Gold, Lumber, Marble, Oil, Rubber, and Wheat. These trades allow Bromacia to produce Microchips. Current Events Currently Bromacia is experiencing a bout of peace and growth. Most citizens praise the doings of their new king, Brolaf, who has brought prosperity for once to their nation.